


One More Time

by IsisKitsune



Series: Twilight is for Sookers [117]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Morbius: The Living Vampire, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Android Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Childhood Trauma, Couch Cuddles, Dark Past, Family Feels, M/M, Missing Persons, Original Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Puppy Piles, Sins of the Father, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Worried Jarvis (Iron Man movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: The worst thing about... everything, is that no matter what he did or how far or deep he'd buried it-He always has to experience it one more time.The Feds want some in person information about the original site for what his father had done, and they bring a stack of faces he'd seen before...





	One More Time

Michael was frowning, waiting and worried, “Sir, breathe, please?”

He took a gasping breath as he laughed, “I'm okay, Jarvis, just- worried. You got the old building images right? The old schematics?”

“Yes, I have everything they requested. Are you certain you wish to continue this here? Not somewhere... else?”

“I'm safe here, I have no reason to not think I'm safe.”

Jarvis shifted to hug him, “Sir, would you like Peter here? He's- worried too but is staying away as you requested.”

“He's... he's never been a part of that part of my past, I never want him involved in it. Matt and Foggy already blame themselves for not checking the date of the missing persons report on me, but since I was already declared dead there was really no reason to.”

Jarvis held him tighter, “They're downstairs talking with Matt and Foggy now.”

“Yeah, could you- bring them up?”

“Certainly, sir,” Jarvis kissed his brow as he headed for the elevator.

Michael grumbled as he wiped his face, “I'd offer you a drink, you'll probably want it after you're finished here. But- we completely redid the format of the Penthouse when- when I received it.”

For the most part, the agent were silent as they went through the where the lab and... Michael's room had been while checking through the schematics and prerenovation images and video Jarvis was showing them. One of the agents finally broke the silence, “This... this was your childhood?”

Michael snorted, “Yeah, you could call it that.”

“About that drink-”

Michael couldn't help but laugh, “Long as you're not driving. J, can we get something strong?”

“Still just- infuriating... You were just a kid, what would cause that. Everything documented on you were- well worried parent and well sick child but it was a genetic condition that was found early and treated the best way they could.”

Michael shrugged, “I- I can understand going to extremes, to save someone you love, but- I couldn't, I'll never understand going as far as he did. Honestly, I don't even think it was love, I think it was just... ego. He refused to let my illness beat him, even went as far as destroying his child to do it. I- I couldn't even remember my room... I just, I just remembered I was supposed to be in my room when I- I was finally found and helped.”

“You're listed under forced mutated, that was his doing, wasn't it?”

Michael nodded as Jarvis brought him a drink, smiling when it was a screwdriver with pineapple juice added, “I've, truthfully, hidden my outward mutation due to my work but I've never lied about it. My father did this to me, trying to 'cure' me of my genetic condition and- the hell that man caused because of it.”

“You've never even been in a report other than being the reporter since you've been reinstated as living... I don't see any problems or reasons we would need to bring you in on this other than as witness to the inhumane actions he took.”

“Nelson and Murdock turned in everything, correct?”

“We're- we're aware of what it was like before you got the help you needed. As I said, you've shown no feral behavior and even work in a hospital. Your condition isn't a concern anymore, it never would have been if he'd, if he'd found you real help.”

Michael finished his drink, “It's always a concern, to me at least. I- I still remember what it was like. I fear it happening all the time.”

“Sign of a good man, is knowing the evils they can bring forth and choosing not to.”

Michael snorted, “I had no choice, I never did. I'm just, I fear it coming back to what it was... the mindless Thirst, the inability to think beyond it... I've been very lucky that we seem to have found a true 'cure' to that. Even if we can't cure my original condition.”

“So, what- what do you do now, for it? Donors?”

“I have in the past. Fresh drawn donations by friends or staff members willing to help, before we found a way to stop it completely. Now, there's no more need for blood so long as I've not been injured. I did have a major scare, when I was shot at the hospital... I- I was panicking the whole time but, it never came. Every other time I'd been injured it- it was right there, creeping in until all I could think about was blood but it never came. I only drank when they brought me donor blood because it would help heal the damage done by the bullet and help me stop being in pain.”

“We have, a lot of missing persons reports. We were hoping you'd be able to continue helping us put them to rest.”

Michael nodded, “If- just, if you can leave them with me I can look them over. Jarvis has put in a mandatory time limit I can view them before he makes me take a break.”

“He's a good friend,” one of the agents said as they handed off the stack of old flier copies. “Just, let us know when you get through them.”

“Yeah, J, can you, if they're done, see them out? Make sure they're legal to drive before you let them use their key.”

“They are still well enough to drive, sir. I didn't allow but a nerve steadying drink.”

Michael sighed once they were gone, looking over the pictured before too many memories flashed in his mind as he tossed the ones he remembered into a stack before slamming the unsorted stack to the side and getting up to get himself another drink. “How long until I can get back to work?”

“I'm unsure, sir. The hospital hasn't called, other than to inform the extended leave continuing since the case has been pushed to Federal level.”

Jarvis stopped him from returning to the pages by tugging them away when he settled back on the couch, “J, I need to start on these...”

“No, sir, not right now,” he straddled him to curl up against his chest to hold him, “Just- be for awhile. Don't think about everything else right now. It's been a very trying past couple days.”

“I have work to do, J,” Michael grumbled as he nudged him away. “Not right now.”

“It's not worth your mental health, sir, please keep that in mind.”

Michael finally sighed and held him back, “So, when can Peter be back?”

“He'll return soon, with Parker in tow, sir. Xe is requesting chimis... I believe Wade will show up at some point,” Jarvis sighed at Michael's chuckle.

“Tell Peter to stop on the way and get the good stuff, sounds good actually. Just, make sure they leave some of them 'wimpy' for me. I can't stomach their hot sauces.”

“Oh, Wade is already with them and complaining about your stomach being anti-chimi... should we worry?”

“Nah, it's just Wade's way of worrying and remembering important things.” He sighed as he picked up the unsorted stack, adding to the known pile. “I- I never even thought how many there were.”

“Your max capacity is 2.5 pints, sir... He could have- there are so many options for what you needed. He truly was mad to jump to this conclusion.”

Michael nodded, “He-” he winced at a memory of one of the many faces, setting it into the pile, “He acted like, like he was feeding his pet snake mice... Just, threw them in the cage and walked away, cleaning the cage when it was done.”

“How many times were you injured because of that? Any proper care giver to animals never leave live prey with them, at least those capable of damaging the animal, much less hold a human life in the same regard-”

“J, your tone says you need to remove yourself from the conversation...”

“My tone, is pissed off, sir. The fact that the man is dead is a blessing for your well being and a curse, because I wish I could have done much worse.”

“I was injured and too Thirsty to care. Not to mention, at the time, that- that was normal for me. I think it's why I pull away from everything emotionally when, when things go south. If I don't care I can't be hurt by it.”

Michael's head tipped toward the elevator when it opened and Peter rushed them with bags upon bags of food while tapping his foot, “J, you better share my husband...”

Michael laughed and reached out, making grabby hands at him while Jarvis smiled and shifted to let Peter hold him too, “I was only ensuring he was grounded until you returned.”

“I know, J... jokes are just, how I break tension...”

“In coming,” Wade called while Parker piled on top of them, making them huff and glare before laughing and hugging Xir just as tight. “So, am I allowed in the puppy pile?”

Michael glared, and grumbled, “No weapons allowed in the puppy pile...”

Jarvis shifted, “Forgive me, sir, I was unaware of that rule.”

Michael grabbed his shirt, tugging him back in, “You don't count, J.”

Jarvis chuckled as he settled back to hug him, “I will remember that, sir.”

Wade actually cannon balled into the ones cuddling on the couch, making them screech and glare and shove as he shifted to get comfortable, “Pass the chimis.”

Parker giggled when Michael glared and Peter shoved a whole chimi into Wade's open mouth, “New rule, no cannon balls in the puppy pile...”

“Agreed,” Jarvis glared as he shoved Wade's leg out of his chest.

Peter pretended like he didn't catch Michael shifting through the papers on the table, sorting out more while they chatted and tried to decide on a movie for the night.

 


End file.
